The Widow Black
by xBlonde.Insidex
Summary: AU: Lily is a misunderstood Slytherin with a Gryffindor heart. Her world is turned upside down when she unwillingly captures the heart of the hottest guy in school, a Gryffindor, one James Potter. Rated R for Violence and Language. RR!
1. Prologue

The Widow Black  
  
Summary: Slightly AU: Lily is a Slytherin with a Gryffindor heart. She hides her beauty and her true self because she is afraid. When she unwillingly wins the heart of a Gryffindor sex god, what on earth will she do?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I own a couple bracelets and some clothes. Oh yeah, I DO own Katelin and Emma though...  
  
Chapter 1- Prologue  
  
Lily Evans had a deadened look. One that could only come from being a traitor to everything you believed in.  
  
Although she was a brave, kind, caring soul, she wanted desprately to prove her self to her soon-to-be-fellow Gryffindors.  
  
And she lost. She was not, as she hoped she would be, a Gryffindor, she was a Slytherin. She, at the age of 11, was mortified.  
  
The other Slytherin girls knew she didn't belong with them, but uncharacteristically, they did not shun her. They offered her the hand of friendship.  
  
How she longed to be with the Gryffindors at first, but they shunned her. They hated Slytherins, and so, they hated her. But she wouldn't stand for it. Not anymore.  
  
They had reached out, and she took their hand.  
  
September 6, at 2:47 pm, Lily Evans became known as the Widow Black.  
  
First to go was her looks though. She didn't have the Slytherin "look" that was required to survive the night.  
  
So she took the shiny, auburn hair she had always donned, and she died it black. Her amazing green eyes stayed though. Green was one of Slytherin's colors.  
  
Her friends were Bellatrix and Narcissa Black, they were cousins. Rich, pureblood cousins. And her other friends were Katelin Harrington, another rich pureblood, as well as Emma Ashton. Three guesses at Emma's stats.  
  
Though she was not a pureblood, they accepted her. She didn't for the life of her know why, but they did.  
  
Her very best friend was Narcissa, and she was who started it all. Lily went to Narcissa's for the Christmas holidays. Because Narcissa went to her aunt's house, Lily went with her.  
  
That was how it all started.  
  
That was when she met Sirius Black, a Gryffindor, and the best friend of the man she would one day marry.  
  
+~*` Author's Note ´*~+  
  
ACK! The shortness! But I promise you that the next chapter shall be far longer. In fact, i'm will probably post it today or tomorrow.  
  
By The Way: I do NOT know how to do bold, italics, or underlining. I guessed. If it worked (if there is any bold or underlining) then I got lucky. If not, please tell me!!!  
  
Now, press the little Review Button!  
  
+~*~¤`Alinnea´¤~*~+ 


	2. The Fake Flower

A/N- Okay I still have NOOOO clue on how to do bold and italics and stuff, but anyway, onto the chapter. But so you know, this will start on the first day of the Christmas holidays.  
  
Disclaimer: Why do we have to put these anyway? You guys KNOW i'm not JK Rowling. In fact, all I own the plot, two bracelets, and a pair of pajamas.  
  
Chapter 1- The Fake Flower  
  
* * ** ** ***The Widow Black*** ** ** * *  
  
Lily woke up early on the first day of the Christmas holidays in her 6th year. She pushed some of her soft black hair out of her face and went to her mirror. There she saw her friends Katelin and Narcissa, both putting on make-up since they would be attending the party later that night.  
  
Bellatrix, who was also attending was still asleep though.  
  
Lily walked over to them and began to brush her hair as she muttered a morning. Narcissa turned towards her and smiled brightly. "Oh, good morning Bunni!" Lily added another good morning. "Hey Kitti, hey Bubblez!" she said, using Katelin and Narcissa's nicknames.  
  
It was something they did for fun. Lily was Bunni, due to her obsession with "Happy Bunny" a muggle thing. (A/N: Obviously, Happy Bunny did not exist, but this is my story so hah! Lol...)  
  
Narcissa was Bubblez because of a rather embarassing prank played on her that involved her admitting she loved bubbles...  
  
Bellatrix was Drawsi, which secretly meant Drowsy because all Bella did was eat and sleep.  
  
Katelin was Kitti because her name shortened into that.  
  
And finally, Emma was Eminemz which was the name of a popular muggle candy. Plus her name was EMma. (A/N: Don't even... I couldn't think of a nickname....)  
  
"So," said Kitti happily to Lily, "Bunni, I heard that kid from Ravenclaw, Billy Sanchez or something was thinking of asking you out. He's a real looker."  
  
*******************************************  
  
(From now on it'll be in Lily's POV)  
  
******************************************* I sighed. "Is that all you think about Kitti?" I asked with a defeated look. "Guys and make-up?" She looked slightly offended, but laughed it off when Narcissa said, "Yup, that's all she does." We all laughed and left the common room, leaving Bellatrix and Emma to sleep.  
  
On our way down to the Great Hall, I saw the Marauders. "Ugh," I started, "the Marauders." Those four words had a certain effect on both other girls. Bubblez started twitching and Kitti pretended to gag.  
  
"You know, Bubblez," I said, walking to the Slytherin Table, "Potter and Sirius are both quite the lookers, since you and Sirius are cousins, maybe you could..." I said, instantly hating my words.  
  
Everyday, I fought an unceasing battle with myself. Nothing I did was the *real* Lily. I did not make passes on guys in my true self, but when you are a Slytherin, you cannot be any way other than Slytherin.  
  
Narcissa looked at me. "Well, I might be able to arrange something, he will be there for Christmas, though I can't for the life of me see why you would like him..." she said thoughtfully.  
  
Lily looked over at the Marauders again, who were now deep in conversation and stealing glances at us as we approached our table. Kitti and Bubblez didn't see this, and I ignored it.  
  
Big Mistake.  
  
The moment we sat down, a tyrant of water fell down onto our heads, and my body realized the repercussions(sp?) of this far before my mind. My hair dye was temporary, and since I had not bought a wizarding one yet, the dye seeped off, showing my real hair color, the one that nobody had seen since my first day at Hogwarts.  
  
James, Sirius, Remus, and even Peter were laughing, but quickly stopped as they saw my hair change color.  
  
I heard James say: "Padfoot, I thought you said it was regular water!" Sirius looked embarassed and confused. He replied, "It WAS regular water, I don't see Katelin or Narcissa's hair changing color, do you?"  
  
It was true, Bubblez kept her wavy black hair, though the waves were currently not in existence, and Kitti kept her honey blonde curls, though the curls had fallen with the fall of the water.  
  
Suddenly, it dawned on everyone, for they had all been looking to see the prank, my hair was RED.  
  
The Marauders walked over, Peter taggering behind, and surveyed us. "Lily Flower," started James, who was although hott, a Gryffindor and an arrogant prick. "Your hair is red, isn't it?" he asked.  
  
Sirius and Remus watched silently, and Peter wattled over to them, finally catching up. James waited as I opened my mouth.  
  
I looked to Narcissa and Katelin, and they nodded. "I- i- i-" I stuttered. At that point, I gave up trying to say anything kind.  
  
"Maybe," I replied in a cold sneering voice, "You would know the answer to that question if you paid any kind of attention to someone other than yourselves!"  
  
Peter squeaked involuntarily, and Remus looked shocked. Sirius however, smiled. James turned around and walked back to Gryffindor Table with Remus and Peter. But Sirius stayed for a moment and said, "I'll see you later Red." Then he too walked back to the Gryffindor Table.  
  
Kitti giggled. "I think he likes you Bunni!" she said happily. Narcissa rolled her eyes. "Yup, I think my freaky cousin DOES like you." she said. Katelin surveyed Sirius for a moment. "It would be harsh, since he's a Gryffindor though...but he is cute!" she added as an afternote.  
  
Narcissa looked at her and said, "Plus, I think James likes you too." I pretended to gag. "Sirius is fine, but James is an arrogant jerk." I said huffily.  
  
Bubblez and Kitti nodded, and went back to eating.  
  
"I think you SHOULD keep your hair like this though, it's soo pretty!" said Katelin happily. Bubblez nodded, "Okay, the hair stays."  
  
I shrugged and said, "Whatever."  
  
I looked back at the Gryffindor Table, and caught Sirius's eye. I blushed and turned around.  
  
'Well' I thought, 'on the plus side, this is a more real Lily than the black-haired one.' She finished her toast and walked upstairs to pack her trunks.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************* A/n- Muwahahahaha! Yes, there shall be some Sirius+Lily romance, but eventually, it'll become James and Lily. But probably not for a while, because it's still 6th year, and I am following the book on this one, Lily and James won't date till 7th year! 


	3. Filthy, Scummy, BloodTraitoring, Mudbloo...

Disclaimer: What? You people need me to TELL you i'm not JK Rowling?  
  
Author's Annoying Notes: Okay, first, i'd like to thank my two reviewers, Surrealique and Chikadee Potter. I don't know if anyone else reviewed, but it isn't on my page so I shall apoligize in advance if this happened to you. ** Second, I still don't know bold, italics, or underline, so please, HELP! ** Third, as for making my chapters longer, I am fairly new to this site, so forgive me if the chapters aren't huge yet. ** Fourth, ENJOY!  
  
Chapter 2: Filthy, Scummy, Blood-Traitoring, Mudblood-Lover.  
  
+~*~`The Widow Black´~*~+  
  
All the rest of breakfast, I stole glances at Sirius. I did not understand my sudden infatuation with him, but oh well.  
  
It seemed that he liked me too, because every so often, I caught him looking at me.  
  
As for my friends, I said "Yeah" whenever I figured I was supposed to say something.  
  
I was interupted from my reverie when Katelin snorted and Narcissa shook me roughly.  
  
"Okay." she said, "Out with it girl, what are you thinking about??" she asked, looking at me in astonishment. Katelin was laughing.  
  
"Nothing," I replied, "I was listening to you guys." I very much hoped she believed me.  
  
No Such Luck.  
  
"YEAH RIGHT!" she yelled, attracting the attention of everyone in the room, except Sirius who was already looking at me.  
  
"YOU ARE NOT PAYING ATTENTION, GIRL!" she yelled, letting everyone laugh, "OH COME ON, YOU SAID 'Yeah' WHEN I ASKED WHAT YOU THOUGHT I SHOULD WEAR!" she kept shouting, and by now I was as red as my hair, realizing that they had decided to see if I were listening, and that I had said, "Yeah" to:  
  
*Me being a rabid goose. *My nickname being Bucktooth. *And raw beef being delicious  
  
before Sirius came stomping over, much to the protest of his friends. "Leave her ALONE!" he shouted at them. Them being Katelin and Narcissa.  
  
I was touched by his gallantry, but rather embarassed too. Nobody was laughing now.  
  
Katelin looked at him, she could be extremely mean when she wished to be, and now was wish-time.  
  
"Cool it dorkwad, me and Bubblez were just joking around. Besides, Bunni doesn't need help from a filthy blood-traitoring mudblood-lover like you." she said angrily, her honey blonde hair bobbing dangerously around her face, framing her icy blue eyes that radiated hatred.  
  
"News flash Kitters," he said, just as much anger flowing from him as he used the nickname she despised, " 'Bunni' as you call her IS muggle-born."  
  
This was followed by a silence. Katelin's face looked deflated, Narcissa shocked, everyone, amazed. I was horrified, and I didn't want to lose all my friends.  
  
Narcissa looked at me, "Please, tell me it isn't true, tell me he's lying." she said, no pleaded, begging to hear what she thought was quite possibly not going to be said.  
  
I looked at Sirius defeated, but I changed it to anger and shock quickly. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!!?" I screamed, so angry at myself. "I AM NOT A MUDBLOOD!! HOW COULD YOU!???? YOU ARE SUCH AN ARROGANT PRICK! I HATE YOU!" I said, running from the room as I began to cry, hating every cursed word I had spoken.  
  
But it had to be this way. I was cursed, just as I had been that since that night- no, I ordered myself not to think about it. The whole ordeal was bad enough without bringing up the reason I came up with the name: The Widow Black for myself.  
  
The REAL reason I truly was The Widow Black.  
  
Narcissa and Katelin looked satisfied, Sirius seemed horrified, and the rest of the Marauders went over to console him, for he looked ready to cry.  
  
I sunk to the floor outside the Great Hall, crying my heart out. **************************************************************************** ******************** Annoying Author Notes: HaHaHaHaHaHaHaHa!! I now have a plot!!!!! HEHEHE!!!!! P.S., part of this is in Lily's POV, and part in the narrator's pov, u'll understand, don't worry. * **************************************************************************** ******************* I was crying so much that I did not hear the sound of footsteps approaching as they steadily got louder. In fact, I began talking to myself, completely oblivious of the person right next to me.  
  
"I- i ca-can't t-t-tell h-hi-him th-though!" I choked out. "H-he pro- probably h-h-h-hates me n-now!" I stuttered. "And I deserve it." I said in a steady voice. "But he doesn't know, couldn't know, I can't hurt him!" I said, now in a stronger and steadier voice.  
  
"Too late for that." remarked the person next to me.  
  
I looked up in horror and saw my least favorite person, James Potter.  
  
"He's mortified, he thinks you hate him. And you know, he was gonna ask you out. For the past three weeks it just been, Lily this and Lily that and Oh my God, Lily is soo hott!" he said, almost mocking her, but in a serious and angry voice. "It's been driving me nutty." he said.  
  
Her eyes went firey, reflecting hatred that could chill even the strongest and most powerful to the very bone. "You stay out of this." she said in a deadly whisper.  
  
He shrank back, afraid. Somehow, Lily whispering was far scarier than Lily shouting. "You have no idea, you don't know anything about me, nothing." she said, still with that deadly look.  
  
"Would you like to know WHY it is that people call me The Widow Black?" she asked him, her voice losing some of it's deadliness.  
  
He nodded slowly, "Well, yeah..." he said, looking afraid of the answer.  
  
She smiled her best vampiress smile, showing some of her fangs that were really just rather sharp teeth. "Because i'm cursed." she said happily, too happily.  
  
"Now run little boy." she commanded in a tone that implied someone was about to be very sad. "Run, and tell your friends, The Widow Black says 'Hello.' Oh, and tell Sirius i'm sorry." she said dangerously.  
  
She looked at him, her amazing green eyes turning a firey red.  
  
She muttered one word, "Crucio." **************************************************************************** ******************** AAN: Okay, so you know, Lily is NOT evil. She has a- er, PROBLEM. You shall find out in the next chapter, but I feel like being a bitch, so you don't get the next chapter until I get ten reviews! Muwahahahaha! LoL  
  
+~*~`Alinnea´~*~+ 


	4. Posessed By Darkness

Disclaimer: Why do I bother with these? You KNOW I am not JK Rowling....  
  
Chapter 3- P 0 $ £ $ $ £ c| by D @ ® | |\| £ $ $ (So you know, that says Posessed By Darkness)  
  
James flew backwards five feet because of the impact of the spell. He lay twitching for a moment before getting up shakily and saying menacingly, "You'll pay for that one bitc--" he said.  
  
But he did not finish the word, because he had just caught site of her eyes. "Wait a sec," he said, as Lily stood there, smirking uncharacteristically, "Your eyes," he said, "They're RED!" he yelled.  
  
He ran from the room into the Great Hall and screamed as loud as he could:  
  
"LILY IS A DEMON!!!!"  
  
Everyone looked at him strangely, but fell silent, looking for an explanation. One came in a different way than expected.  
  
James opened his mouth when Lily walked in, her presence quiet but demanding respect and attention.  
  
"Hello." she hissed, a high, cold voice taking over her own. "Please enjoy your last moments of peace as I explain what you are witnessing." she said, her skin pale, and her eyes red slits.  
  
"I am Lord Voldemort, the greatest sorcerer of all time." she said. Everyone was quiet. Sirius looked at her strangely, and the staff were all silent.  
  
" 'Who is Lord Voldemort?' you may ask. But it is no wonder you do not know me, YET. I am the Dark Lord, whose name one day all shall fear to speak. I am the all powerful, the one who shall be in command of everything you see, eveything you feel. I will be like God, only dark. Join me, and you will live and prosper. Refuse me, and you shall suffer the consequences. Right now I am giving you an example of my power. Do you think any mere mortal could posess a teenage girl? Because they can't. Those who follow my lead shall learn powers such as mine. I will be the unbeatable man, my immortal. The one who can defeat me is myself, but I shan't, for then I would be like a man divided against that which he is. Remember, Lord Voldemort. "  
  
She stopped speaking, letting the full impact of what she had said sink in.  
  
Then she quickly added, "Now I must go. Have fun trying to save your precious girl, if she's still alive!"  
  
Her eyes turned normal, and she sunk to the ground.  
  
Sirius watched her fall, and muttered one word, "Shit."  
  
AAN- LALALA, sorry for the supreme shortness, but it;s very importante, lol. Anyway, I know I said I wouldnt post till I got ten reviews, but "jj" is in my class and kept telling me to post.... anyway, w/e.  
  
I demand 3 or more reviews before I will post again.  
  
LoL, thanks:  
  
+~*`Leigh Farrell´*~+ 


End file.
